The Stowaway
by Sam7418
Summary: What happens when a wierd 11 year old girl sneaks on an island to find her wierd 16 year old sister. P.S I put it under the rating T just in case.


**A/N My other story completely sucked soo I'm trying something else. Everyone said the other one was really weird so I'm making a story thats meant to be weird. Anyway please have mercy if you hate it fine go on hating it. If you don't then somethings messed up because all my stories stink. Oh well this is just a one shot. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Total Drama Island. :( Tear.**

The Stowaway

Yes, I'm finally here. I made it to the island. Wait, what's the rowboat guy saying? He wants a tip? I searched my pockets. Nothing.

"Umm… yeah about that… take this!" I hit him on the head with a fire extinguisher. Around the 20th hit I decided he was knocked out. I got out of the rowboat and snuck under the dock of shame.

"Hello… anyone here?" I whispered loudly, hoping someone could tell me the way to find my sister, Izzy. I had an important message to deliver to her. Nobody answered, so I moved on.

'I can't get distracted, I have to find Izzy, you know I look pretty good in this black jumpsuit. I should stowaway more often.' I thought to myself for a while until I came upon a forest looking thing. I glanced around, only to see two teenagers making out on the ground. I had watched the show once to know that it was Gwen and Trent.

'Augh typical teenagers.' I decided in my head that they wouldn't be much help. I treaded on, until I saw something moving.

"Oh it's just a bear." The thing got up on two feet and growled at me. ME of all people. Some bears are so ignorant.

"Iyiyiyiyiyi!" My battle cry seemed to startle it enough for me to make my move. CHOMP. I took a big chunk out of his arm. While he screamed in pain, did you know that bears scream like 5-year-old girls, I punched him in the face.

"Nothing will distract me from my mission, I am like a rock, oo what is that?" I picked up something shiny. It was a bear tooth. Oh well I could probably use it to open windows when I'm breaking out of the rehab center.

'Wait I have to remember my mission of delivering a message. Ha mission of delivering a message that sounds funny.' I went on singing this until I came to the edge of the forest. I looked out and saw the camp. Duncan was flirting with Courtney, who just sat rolling her eyes, Geoff and Bridgette were taking a stroll ready to go swimming together, and blah blah blah.

'I think all teenagers think about are themselves and the other gender.' I hope I never grow up. I searched some more hoping to see Izzy. I didn't. I was about to keep going until a large shadow was blocking my way.

'What is that thing?' It could be a yeti, or another bear, or, even worse, a squirrel!' It came closer and closer, until, oh it's just Owen.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Who me? Oh I'm just your conscious and I've come to tell you that you umm haven't eaten enough cookies lately."

"There aren't any cookies on campus, Chef banned them."

"Oh then uh hey is that a brownie!" He immediately turned his head as I threw a brownie 70ft. away. He ran like a mad man to devour it. I snuck away.

'Izzy likes to burn stuff about now so where would she be?' I saw smoke coming from the Gopher cabin and ran right there. I peered in the window and saw Izzy just smiling, looking innocent, then suddenly she took off. I peered all around but she was gone. No one was in the cabin. I grinned evilly and bit my way right through the window. I looked around and BAM, I saw what I had been looking for. Heathers stuff. So far, besides my sister, Gwen was my favorite character on the show and I hated Heather. I began rummaging through her stuff until I found something that would suit me well. A picture of Heather in her chubby years.

"MWAHAHAHAHA." Why would she have brought it I don't know but I did know that tomorrow every one at camp would see this one photo. I snuck it into my pocket for later.

'Why am I here again? Oh yeah mission is a message.' I decided to do to the cafeteria.

'Yes finally Izzy. I snuck my way around the tables, careful not to been seen by Chef, and right behind Izzy. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around. There was a big smile on her face as she asked me why I was here.

"I forgot."

**A/N So did you hate it. It's an 11 year old wierd girl and its from her point of view so its probably wierd. Sigh**


End file.
